Dimitri Vegas
Dimitri Thivaios, mas conocido como "Dimitri Vegas", nació el 16 de mayo de 1982, comenzó a hacer sus primeras incursiones como DJ a la edad de 14 años. En sus primeros años, realizó varias presentaciones en lugares menores y fue el DJ residente de la radio BeatFM. Debido a una coincidencia afortunada, dejó Bélgica en 1999 y comenzó a girar por Europa. Vivió en Mallorca, después en Halkidiki, Grecia, antes de trasladarse a Ibiza en 2003, donde participó en importantes discotecas como Privilege y Space. Luego regresó a Mallorca, pasando por las Islas Canarias, hasta afincarse en Zante, Grecia, donde fue residente de Amnesia y The End en el 2006. En otoño de 2006, regresó a Bélgica para trabajar en equipo con su hermano, Michael Thivaios, mas conocido como "Like Mike", nacido el 2 de diciembre de 1985, para producir su primer lanzamiento 'La Cocaína / Eivissa 2007'2 y su remix del himno de Push "Universal Nation" editados en 2007 por Bonzai Records. Su remix de "Work that body" de 2008 llamó la atención de Axwell, quien les dio una mano y confió el remix de "Rotterdam city of love" por Abel Ramos para su sello Axtone. En 2009, Dimitri & Mike hicieron un edit junto a Swedish House Mafia de "Leave the World Behind". En 2011 también han hecho remixes para artistas como Lady Gaga, Jennifer Lopez y LMFAO. En el 2013 publicaron un vídeo titulado «Bringing Home the Madness», hubo muchas especulaciones, como que iba a ser un álbum, pero el dúo estaba presentando un tráiler para el concierto que se realizó a finales del mismo año. A principios de 2014 los hermamos Dimitri y Mike recibieron 2 Beatport Awards a 'Mejor Track del Año' por Mammoth y a 'Artista del año'. Recibieron en Bélgica la certificación de oro por sus sencillos como "Find Tomorrow (Ocarina)" y "Momentum". En julio de 2014, lograron introducir su primer sencillo en la lista de sencillos del Reino Unido gracias a la co-producción "Tremor" con Martin Garrix, ocupando el puesto número 30. ---- thumb|398px|DV&LM gozan de buenas posiciones dentro de los más grandes rankings|center ---- En abril de 2015, lanzaron el sencillo "The Hum" junto a Ummet Ozcan. Éste permaneció varias semanas en la cima de la lista de descargas del portal digital Beatport y además lograron su primer número uno en la lista de sencillos de la Región Flamenca de Bélgica.6 En agosto de ese mismo año, consiguen su segundo número uno consecutivo en Bélgica gracias a "Higher Place",6 un sencillo que cuenta con las voces de Ne-Yo y del propio Like Mike, siendo su primera intervención como vocalista. Éste formará parte de lo que será su álbum debut en estudio. En noviembre 12 de 2016 en una entrevista en Alemania confirmaron que el álbum se quedará en "stop" ya que prefieren sacar más música nueva y más música gratis. Se espera que para diciembre saquen un compilado llamado "Bringing The Madness" Tomorrowland Los organizadores Entertainment and Media Enterprise quedaron tan impactados con la performance de los hermanos que los eligieron para ser los anfritiones del festival Tomorrowland. En 2010 aparecieron como anfitriones de Tomorrowland por primera vez y se les permitió hacer el himno del festival "Give into the night" junto con Dada Life y Tara McDonald, que fue el primer sencillo lanzado por el sello del dúo, Smash the House. En 2011, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike volvieron a hacer el himno, esta vez con Afrojack y las hermanas Nervo. El single se título "The Way We See The World". "Dream Together" fue el himno para la edición del festival de 2012 lanzado en LE7ELS. En 2013 el himno elegido fue "Chattahoochee" publicado en Smash The House. ParEl ultia la última edición y décimo aniversario de Tomorrowland, Dimitri Vegas y Like Mike junto al dúo W&W crearon el himno "Waves". Tomorrowland no contó con un "himno" oficial, pero los mismos Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike declararon que Higher Place, su colaboración con Ne-Yo podría decirse qué era su himno no oficial de la edición 2015. ---- thumb|398px|DV&LM junto con [[Steve Aoki son los anfitriones de Tomorrowland|center]] ---- Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Clase Mundial Categoría:Internacional Categoría:Más Popular Categoría:Mayor Recaudación Categoría:Top 10 Categoría:Dúos